Tell her when the war is over
by there'snoexcuseforme
Summary: During their night in Veld Steve begins to realise everything Diana gave up. One shot, reviews are nice to see.


**_This is kind of a sequel to my story "Be a gentleman and say goodnight" I would have posted it as a second chapter to that but i felt it worked better as a solo story. You don't have to read that one to understand this story though, don't worry._**

* * *

"Diana?" Steve whispered into Dianas hair before kissing her gently on the back of the neck. They were laying together in the bed of the room Steve had procured for the night in Veld, the one that was supposed to be just for Diana but they had ended up sharing.

"Hmm?" Diana replied. She had her back to him, and his arms were wrapped around her as they lay together after their earlier exertions. Steve had passed her his shirt to wear to sleep in as he put on his heavy sweater and underpants. He wanted her to have the sweater as he didn't want her to suffer from the cold, but she explained to him that she didn't feel the cold as humans do and would even be perfectly happy to sleep naked, but in the end she took his shirt just for the sake of it, his kindness warmed her in more ways than he could ever know.

"What will you do after the war ends?" Steve asked "Will you go home…back to your island I mean?" He had been curious about this ever since they had left Themyscira, and now that he had become so close to her, so physically and intimately close, he didn't want to let her go. But he had to know first what she planned to do; he couldn't just lay a claim to her just because of what they had shared that night.

"I cannot go back" she informed him, with sadness in her voice

"What do you mean?" He asked

Diana sighed and turned around to face him, tucking her hands underneath her head on the pillow. It was time to tell him the truth, something she didn't need a magical lasso to do. "It is written that an Amazon who leaves Themyscira has sacrificed their place in paradise and everything that comes with it forever. It is one of our most sacred commandments" she told him

"But…..surely…." Steve stammered out, not really understanding what she was saying "You're their princess, couldn't an exception be made for you?"

"Maybe" Diana said "But I've been touched by mankind now, I've left my sisters forever".

Steve looked at her for a moment; he couldn't make sense of what she was saying, it was insane that any civilisation would banish one of their own people because of some ridiculous rule.

"Besides..." Diana continued "Powerful magics keep Themyscira is hidden from the world, it would be impossible to find it again".

"That's crazy; I found it just by accident. There must be a way" Steve told her

"Steve…" Diana said firmly, wanting to end this conversation. Thinking about her mother and her people, the very people she would never see again, it was not something she particularly wanted to discuss with him.

"I don't believe that you can never go back" he said, but as he started to realise the reality of what she had left behind he couldn't continue. He sat up, looking around as he tried to make sense of everything.

"It's my fault" he finally said, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No Steve" Diana said softly, sitting up the same as he was.

Steve didn't dare to look at her in that moment. "I stole that notebook, I crashed that plane. Those people….your people who died that day, it's all because of me. If I hadn't done any of that you'd still be safe. You left because of me; don't you see how it's all my fault?"

Diana brushed his hair gently with a hand, and he tried not to let her see how vulnerable he felt at that moment as he leaned into her hand like a cat when stroked. She kissed his temple softly, "Sssh" she whispered. "It was my decision. No one else can stop Ares except for me".

Steve screwed up his eyes in annoyance and turned his head away from her so she wouldn't see, "Diana…" he said with despair, but stopped himself continuing his thought out loud _"There is no Ares Diana, it's a lie"_ he said inside. He turned his head from her and Diana laid her head on his shoulder,

"War" he tutted, thinking about how pointless and terrible it all was.

"We can stop it, together" Diana reminded him, but he just muttered something angrily under his breath that she didn't hear.

"Look at me Steve Trevor" She said, turning his head back towards her. He did, though it was hard to think straight whenever he looked at her. He didn't need a magic lasso to admit that he had been in a state of constant semi arousal ever since he laid eyes on her at that beach.

"We will defeat Ares, then you'll see the good in the world again, you need to have faith in yourself and in your abilities. You are stronger than you believe" she declared to him and then kissed his forehead in a strangely maternal way that he had missed

Steve took her face into his hands in an attempt to cling to her belief and kissed her lips with fervour. They both desired more though and Diana slipped her tongue into his mouth, massaging it against his as she felt Steve's hands feel their way down to her hips, stroking her where the hem of his shirt stopped, just at the top of her thighs. "Diana" he whispered against her lips as she pulled him even closer to her.

Her hands had wandered down to his waist and legs too and as she felt her way up his thighs her forearm brushed against his groin, taking note that he was already erect once again.

She broke away from kissing him and looked down with a curious smile "Men are so easily aroused, it must be very inconvenient" she said playfully

"Huh?" he said, not thinking until he looked down at his state of arousal. "Oh right. Yeah….it's uh; it can be sort of automatic"

"Automatic?" Diana enquired; she had never heard that word before.

"Umm, I suppose it means something that happens without you making it happen, or wanting it to". He explained

"You don't want to be intimate with me?" Diana asked, feeling confused

"No no I do!" he said stumbling over his words. "I mean, it was great before, it's just...umm, sometimes men can get aroused without even thinking about it. It sort of happens on its own".

Diana thought about this for a moment, "You say you're a pilot but you have no control of your instruments? How strange" she said with a small smirk

Steve chuckled, slightly embarrassed at himself, but she took his mind of any shame when she palmed him through his underpants. "Let me take care of you" she whispered and they began kissing again.

Steve leaned into her, wanting to ease her down onto the mattress to begin making love again, but she stopped him before he could take the lead.

"May I take charge this time?" she asked him, referring to their earlier intimacy where he had taken the dominant role.

"Yeah sure, I mean, anything you want Diana" Steve told her with a dizzy head as his blood had all rushed to his groin.

"Lie down" she whispered

So he did, laying his head down on the pillow and stroking her thighs softly as she climbed on top and straddled him, stroking his cock though his underpants before taking it out, making him more rigid than he had already been. She placed herself directly above him and guided him into her, shuddering at the feeling and gasping as she felt a new sensation to the one she had felt earlier.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, noticing how her eyebrows had knotted together. She looked down at him and smiled reassuringly. "It feels different this way" she said, adjusting to him "Fuller" she offered as an explanation.

Steve gave her a sly smile, "Above average remember?"

She smiled at him and began rocking back and forth, moaning gently as she kept a good pace, one that was comfortable for them both though Steve presumed that she could probably overpower him easily. He groaned as she seemed to sink down even more onto his member, "That feels really good angel" he told her as his hands gripped her tightly about the waist.  
Diana was much more silent during the act, this was all still new to her and she wanted to experience it fully, she threw her head back at one point gazing up as if praying to the Gods as she let the feeling consume her completely.

Her pace quickened as she looked down on him again and placed her hands on his chest, leaning on him and finding a new angle that pleased her even more. "That's it Diana" Steve encouraged her, "Keep going". They hadn't undressed each other this time and Steve thought Diana looked strangely alluring wearing his shirt as she fucked him, his hands were grasping at her backside and her hips as she continued grinding on him and he could feel her wetness all over his shaft and his balls, it felt sordidly erotic as he felt her slickness cover him like that. He liked her being on top of him, it was different like she had said, it was more primal and more heated.  
Her breaths started coming faster and her moans a little louder as they kept going, God only knew what people would think if they could hear them, there was still some frivolity happening outside the building and Steve could hear people entering the other rooms down the hallway, but no one disturbed them if they had heard them.

"I'm close" Diana gasped and Steve seemed to have reached the same point of no return. He felt her clench around him and she came on top of him with a satisfying cry of joy. He couldn't help himself from growling "Oh…..fuck!" as he ejaculated into her, she seemed not to notice though as she was very preoccupied with her orgasm. He didn't usually have such a foul mouth; it was just the heat of the moment that got to him.

Diana slowed, eyes shut as she rode out her orgasm until the ripples died off. She looked down at him again once she was fully finished and stroke his face as she felt him go soft and slip out of her. "You're a beautiful man Steve Trevor" she whispered and he gave her another smile as he wrapped his arms around her again, bringing her to him for another kiss.

After a short while she pulled away and looked at him curiously "What is _fuck_?" she asked him. Intrigued about another new word she had never known of.

" _Damn, she heard that"_ he thought to himself as he scrambled for an answer.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Uh…it's a bad word for sexual intercourse" he explained "But people use it at times of stress, or high emotion. Does that make sense?

"I think so" She said, not quite understanding him but accepting his answer.

"Don't say that word when we're among other people. Don't say it at all in fact. It's a really bad word". He told her firmly.

Diana rolled her eyes as she climbed off him and settled next to him again. "Mankind has so many strange rules for such small things".

"You'll find your way Diana" he told her, as he let her rest her head against his chest to sleep on for the night. He kissed the top of her head and she looked up at him with a sleepy smile on her face. "We should rest now Steve Trevor, I may wish to be intimate with you again in the morning" she told him and lay her head back down on him.

"Anything you want Diana" he said with a smile, feeling sleep begin to overtake him.

He had fallen hard for this woman, this angel that had saved his life. He had never felt at such peace with anyone in his entire life. His last thoughts that night were of her and before he fell asleep he wanted to tell her something. He wanted to say _"I love you Diana"_ but he stopped himself from saying out loud.

" _No…don't tell her tonight"_ he told himself " _Tell her afterwards. Tell her when the war is over"_


End file.
